Chocolates
by Thumb-Drive
Summary: Tamama's been feeling ignored. Lost somewhere, in the maze-like underground base, he gets some time to be alone with his thoughts and his candy. But he never considered that a certain forgotten friend of theirs, just might understandhis feelings. (My first posted story! The writing style is strange at first, but I wanted it to seem like you were reading his thoughts.)


Umm.. Hi everyone! This is my first time submitting a story, and Ill admit, Im a little nervous. w

This is just a short little oneshot about Tamama. I't's kinda just supposed to be his random thoughts. Just a silly little idea I had, but I hope you'll like it!

* * *

I'm lying on my back in a small dark empty room. I know I'm somewhere in this maze of a secret base, but I can't even remember where. I've just spent the last hour or so, wandering around. I'm just tired of listening to the others argue all the time. Invasion plans, money schemes, I'm used to the constant failure… But it's not fun anymore. I'd just grabbed my bag of candy and left the room, before anyone could rope me into the constant fighting. Nobody cared.

I don't know what time it is, but I'm sleepy. It's probably dark outside. If I just fell asleep on this mat right here, I'll bet nobody would find me for days. Why'd Mister Sargent want this place to be so big anyway?...

I let out a small sigh as I take in my surroundings again. The walls are grey, there's some sort of machine over there with some neon glowing buttons. I sort of feel like pushing one of them just to see what the heck would happen, but my feet really don't want to move right now.

..I'll bet Momoka will be here to pick me up soon. I reach to my side and grab a piece of chocolate.

This is such a worthless room. There's that machine thing, and a heat vent, and that ceiling fan that I've been staring at for the longest time. And that's it. … I couldn't care less…

Without another thought, I reach for another sweet. The chocolate melts on my tongue, and I close my eyes and let the sweetness take over my thoughts for a while.

…

I squeeze my eyes shut and roll over on my side. I'm facing the wall with my back to the door. I've lost the feeling in my tail from lying on it for so long. I'll bet that the carpet pattern's been imprinted on it. I'll give it a little shake, just to see if it's still there.

It is...

Dangit….

…Did nobody even notice that I left? I'd just walked out of the room and nobody said anything. …Good. I didn't want them to anyway. I don't feel like talking to Mister Sergeant or Giroro or the mean creepy guy or anyone else… I just wanna go to sleep now.

This mat feels really soft all of a sudden.

I hear some footsteps outside in the hallway, and someone opens the door. Any second now I'm gonna hear Sarge's scratchy voice yelling, "Private! Get up and go home already!" I just won't say anything and he'll leave.

… I hear a light squeaking as the soft footsteps come closer. "Go away, Sergeant…" I murmur. The footsteps stop. "T-Tamama?" Says a much softer voice than I was expecting. I find the strength to lift one eyelid, as a blurry image of a light blue keronian comes to view. "There you are! I was wondering why you hadn't returned," Says Dororo. He pauses a moment and says, "Did you get lost down here?"

I close my eyes again and turn away. "Why do you care." I mumble. "…Well, I saw that nobody was paying any attention to you back at the meeting. Then you walked out, and they pretended not to notice," Says Dororo. "That wasn't very nice of them, was it?"

…Oh..

"Dororo," I start, but I'm starting to get too sleepy to think of a real answer. "Thank you… Doro-.."

* * *

Dororo walked into the living room, Tamama's arms and head hanging limply from his shoulder. "You found him? Thanks, umm… ..Dororo!" exclaimed a very tired looking Momoka. "You were down there for ages," said Giroro, gruffly. "Where the heck was the kid hiding?" "It was really no problem, he wasn't that far from the meeting room," said Dororo, secretly relishing in the fact that Momoka, of all people, had managed to remember his name. He handed off the sleeping tadpole to the girl, as she slipped a small jacket onto him and propped him up onto her shoulder. Thanking them all again, she sauntered over to the door, where Paul would be waiting outside to drive them home. Dororo eyed the sleeping tadpole once more, as he looked back smiling, and drowsily waved back at him.

"I'm gonna give Dororo some of my candy, the next time we have a meeting. I wonder if he likes chocolates…"


End file.
